


Bright Future

by BriMarie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu Dragneel - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, nalu kid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: After accidentally falling into a portal, Natsu and Lucy end up traveling through time ten years into the future! And they were more than surprised to see a child that looked so much like them call them mommy and daddy!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Bright Future

Lucy waited patiently at the bar for Natsu to finally pick a mission. 

She was losing her patience as she watched him observe all the jobs on the board trying to chose the "coolest" one which really means the most dangerous one. "Ah ha!" She heard him say as he ripped the sheet off the bulletin board.

"Lucy, we're going to do this one!" He said pointing at the mission in front of him with a child like smile. Lucy took the paper from his hand to read what type of dangerous quest she was going to be going on today. She gasped as she read. "Sounds cool right?" Natsu asked with a little too much excitement.

"Uhhhh Natsu a magical hole that randomly keeps on popping up and sucking things in doesn't exactly cool." Lucy said as she sweat dropped. "Awe Lucy you're no fun! Ain't that right Happy?" Natsu said. "Aye sir! Lucy is a boring old lady!" Happy said. Lucy made an agitated face at Happy's rude comment.

"For the last time, I am not an old lady you damn cat!" Lucy said. Happy flee behind Natsu's head in fear. "Awe help Natsu! Lucy's being mean again!" Happy said as Natsu patted his friend. "It's okay buddy. Lucy is always like this." Natsu said. "Don't talk about me when I'm right here!" Lucy yelled.

"Anyway, would do ya say partner? You in or not?" Natsu asked holding out his hand. Lucy was hesitant at first but she eventually took it. "I'm in, but you gotta promise to not break anything this time!" Lucy said. Natsu and Happy laughed. "Yeah right, like I could ever do that!" Natsu said as he pulled Lucy out the guild.

***

The trio had been walking in the forest for a while now searching the area where the townspeople claimed the magical hole continuously popped up. Lucy was enjoying the fact that she didn't have to use her keys for danger for once, but Natsu on the other hand was bored from not hitting something yet. 

"Ugh I'm boreeeeedddd! I haven't punched one monster yet! I thought on the job description it said this forest was full of crazy monsters and stuff!" Natsu complained. Lucy swear dropped. "You should be happy we haven't had any trouble yet. I am personally not a fan of creepy monsters who live in forest." Lucy said.

"That's because you're an old lady." Happy teased. Natsu and Happy began to giggle at his joke until Lucy kicked them in the air. "I'm not a damn old lady!" She yelled as they flew into a tree. After they got down from the tree, they began walking again taking off any leaves that got in their outfits.

Natsu stopped in his tracks after he smelt something suspicious. "You smell that? You know that smell of all smelly smells that are just so...smelly." Natsu asked. Lucy made an annoyed face. "Natsu you're the only one here that has a sensitive sense of smell." Lucy said. 

A rustling came from the bushes ahead of them causing Natsu to protectively put his hand in front of Lucy. "Stay behind me." He ordered. He slowly approached the bushes and pounded on the moving object. "Gotcha you monster!" Natsu said as he tackled the supposed monster.

"Owe let go of me!" The so called monster said. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all made a poker face after they saw who Natsu just tackled. "Oh it's just you." Natsu said with clear disappointment in his voice. "It should be an honor to see someone as beautiful as me in your presence with such amazing parfum!" The person said.

"What're you doing out here Ichiya?" Lucy asked. Ichiya began posing for no real reason before answering her question. "To look for this magical hole this village was complaining about. Only a wizard with such amazing parfum could find such a hole." He said as he continued to sparkle somehow. Happy tried to contain his giggles.

"Not if we get there first!" Natsu said as he began running to no exact direction. "Where the hell do you think you're going?! We don't even no when or where this magical hole will pop up!" Lucy said as her idiot partner began running off. "Only I, the gorgeous Ichiya, can find that hole!" He said as he began chasing after him. Lucy sweat dropped for the third time that day.

"You idiots you don't know where you're going either!" Lucy yelled. As they ran, Natsu tripped over a branch. A bright light came in front of him before he could reach the ground and began sucking him in. "Natsu!" Happy and Lucy yelled in unison.

Lucy reached her hand into the hole that randomly appeared to pull him in, but the hole ended up sucking her in too. "Lucy!" Happy yelled as he watched his friends get sucked into a magical whirlpool like hole leaving Ichiya and Happy alone on the surface.

"NATSUUU! LUSHIIII!!" Happy yelled as he began hysterically crying. Ichiya began petting him to comfort him. "It's okay blue cat! Ichiya will be here to comfort you until they get back." He said which made Happy cry even more. 

"PLEASE COME BACK SOON!" Happy said.

***

Natsu and Lucy were yelling as they fell down through what seemed like an endless hole. "Lucy hold my hand!" Natsu said as he reached out his hand to her. She reached out and grabbed it as they fell down together. A bright light appeared in front of them causing them to shield their eyes, and it sucked them through another hole.

Natsu and Lucy fell from the sky and landed in a river below them with a huge splash. They both popped their heads out of the water to find each other. "Are you okay?" Natsu asked. She nodded her head. "Good now lets get out of here!" Natsu said as they jumped out the chilly water.

They both shivered when they got out of the water as they observed their surroundings. "What the hell was that?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu shrugged. "Hell if I know! One second in running from Ichiya the next I'm falling through some weird hole that landed us here!" Natsu said. As Lucy looked around, she noticed it was Magnolia, but something was off.

"What's wrong Luce? You have that look on your face again." Natsu said as he poked her cheek softly. "Natsu we're back in Magnolia." Lucy said. "Oh so that hole transported us back home?" Natsu asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Yes but there's something different about it. Don't you think?" Lucy said as she looked at the buildings around her. Natsu shrugged. "I don't see a difference." He said. "Hmmmm." Lucy said as she began strolling through the park near her house. "The park never had a fountain or a playground, and there used to be statue right there!" She said.

Natsu gasped when she pointed that out. "Oh yeah Happy and I used to love playing on that playground even if the parents kept yelling at us for being too old for it." He said. Lucy sighed at his childish ways. Lucy walked up to her apartment complex and stopped when she saw its condition. When Natsu saw her face, he began to worry. "It, it can't be!" Lucy said.

"What's wrong Lucy?" He asked shaking her arm. She couldn't say anything so she pointed up at her apartment and understood why she made that face. The apartment was worn down and hand vines of plants wrapped around it. There were cracks in the walls and windows, and the grass around it clearly hadn't been cut in at least a decade. It was completely abandoned.

"My house..." Lucy said almost on the verge of tears. "It looks like it hasn't been used in years." Natsu said. Natsu walked up to the desolate building and looked around. "Hello? Any sign of human life in here?" He yelled out. As expected, no one replied. Suddenly a random piece of paper that was flying in the wind hit Lucy in the face.

She snatched it off and looked at it. "A newspaper article?" She said to herself. She began reading it and when she read the date in the corner, she completely froze. Natsu noticed this and rose a brow. "Hey Luce? What's wrong this time? You gotta stop spacing out; it's frea-"

Lucy held up the newspaper to his face and pointed at the date. Natsu scratched his head in confusion. "Why the hell does it say July 19, X801?" He asked. Lucy began putting the pieces together and then it hit her. They were in the future. But how?

"Natsu I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm more than sure we are in the future. Ten years into the future to be exact." She said. Natsu looked at her blankly and then began laughing. "Oh Lucy you're hilarious! That's impossible unless you use the eclipse which has been destroyed for good. Plus we'd be older." Natsu said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No seriously I'm more than sure we're in the future! Think about it. There are certain things in the area that were replaced or abandoned that were here this morning! That would explain why my apartment complex is abandoned. I must've moved out within ten years. I wonder why." Lucy said looking up at her house curiously.

Natsu actually thought about something for once. "You know all this thinking is making my brain hurt." Natsu said rubbing his noggin. Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course it is. She thought. "Wait so if we are actually in the future then how old would we be?" Natsu asked. Lucy began thinking.

"Well that depends if you count those seven years or not I guess. Physically we were still 18 in 791 but we were actually 25, so add on ten more years we'd be technically 35 but physically 25! Isn't that insane?!" Lucy said. By the time she was done talking, Natsu was on the ground with a sick looking expression. 

"That was way too many words and math and it made my head spin so much that I got motion sickness." He said. "Are you friggin kidding me?! How the hell does that even happen?! I can always leave the impossible up to you." Lucy said. Lucy felt a gentle tug on the bottom of her skirt causing her to look down.

She saw a little blond boy with spiky hair and chocolate onyx eyes who was probably in between the ages of 5-7. He was smiling bright up to her and hugged her leg suddenly causing her to stumble a bit. 

"Mommy what'd you do with your hair? I almost didn't notice you!" The little boy said. Lucy gasped at the title he gave her. Mommy? She wasn't anyone's mommy. She's never even had sex! "Um I think you have me mistaken for someone else." Lucy said. The boy shook his head side to side.

"Nope you're definitely my mommy. You have the Fairy Tail guild mark on your hand just like my mommy." He said. Lucy rose a brow. Natsu eventually got up from the ground after over hearing what was going on. "What the hell is the little guy talking about? Lucy are you hiding something from me? You never told me you had kids!" Natsu said feeling offended.

Lucy slapped him upside the head for his stupidity. "I don't you dumbass!" She said. The kid began laughing at the twos shenanigans. "Daddy you're so funny when you say crazy things like that!" The boy said. This through both of them off. 

"Who you calling daddy?" Natsu said putting his hands on his hips. The boy let go of Lucy's leg and copied Natsu's action. "Don't play stupid daddy. You have the guild mark like my daddy and you even have his scarf that his daddy gave him!" The boy said. Natsu gasped at his words.

"What? How did you-"

Natsu never got to finish his question after the kid jumped up and grabbed Lucy's keys. "Hey give me those back you brat!" Lucy demanded. The kid giggled again and jingled them in front of her face. "You have to come and get me!" He said as he ran off at the speed of light. "The nerve!" She said as her and Natsu began chasing after the little boy.

"I like this kid he's got a since of humor!" Natsu said as he began laughing at the situation at hand. Lucy slapped him on the head again in agitation. "Theft isn't funny especially when the thief runs as fast as Jet!" Lucy said. "Jeez did you have to hit me so hard?!" He said as he rubbed the area. "Oh I'm sorry did you want me to hit you harder?!" She asked raising her hand. Natsu shook his head. "No thank you!" He said protecting his head.

When the boy was in eye shot again, Lucy smirked. "I gotcha you little brat!" She said. The boy seemed to have heard her and was shocked to see them so close behind him, but eventually his smile returned. "Wow you've really gotten faster mommy, but you could never speed up!" The boy said.

As they ran, Natsu saw a familiar building appear in the distance which made him smile. "The kiddo is heading straight for the guild." Natsu said knowingly. Lucy lifted a brow. "How do you know that? He never said he was a wizard." Lucy said. Natsu shrugged. "For some reason, I feel like I just know." He emphasized.

His prediction was indeed right and they watched the kid open the doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Right before he closed the door behind him, he teasingly looked at the mages chasing him. "I told you you couldn't catch me." He said as he stuck his tongue out at them and locked the door behind him. This caused Natsu and Lucy to be annoyed.

"Man what is up with this kid?" Lucy asked. When they got up to the door, they banged on it multiple times. "Hey let us in! It's us Natsu and Lucy! That kid stole my keys!" Lucy yelled as she continued to bang on the door. "I have a better idea." Natsu said. He took a few steps back and barged through the door with little to no effort. He dusted off his hands and smirked.

"Piece of cake." He said. The commotion caused everyone to look at him, but everybody looked at him as if they saw a ghost. Natsu noticed this and rose his brow. "What is there something on my face?" He asked searching for a piece of food on the side of his mouth. The guild members remained staring at him in shock. Lucy soon followed after him and automatically noticed that something was off.

Everyone looked so different from the mages they knew.

"Natsu?" A familiar female voice said. They turned and saw a grown Wendy that resembled the one from Edolas approach them. Lucy had already forgotten that they were in the future. "W-Wendy?!" Natsu said completely shocked by her appearance. He began looking around at everyone in the guild completely forgetting about the little thief. 

Macao and Wakaba had gotten even older looking probably in their 50's by now. The Strauss siblings overall looked the same except their hair styles and outfits were completely different than usual. Erza had a short pixie cut and had a child in her hand that resembled her. Gajeel cut his hair entirely and Levy grew hers out and seemed to have bigger boobs. Juvia had longer hair with no hat and was wearing less clothes while sitting on an older Gray's lap who resembled his father almost exactly.

It was weird.

"Why the hell do you all look so old?" Natsu asked. Lucy face palmed while others in the guild looked at him confused. "I think the better question is why the hell are you so young?" Another voice said behind them. Master Makarov came from behind them looking older from before, but not that much.

"What do you mean Gramps?" Natsu asked. "Natsu I already told you that we were in the future!" Lucy said. Natsu gasped. "I thought you were joking! Oh my god how the hell did we get here?!" Natsu said looking around frantically for answers. Lucy sweat dropped. Honestly he was so stupid sometimes. 

"It was probably because of that magical hole we fell in. It turns out that hole was a portal that sent us a decade in the future." Lucy said. "How the hell are we gonna get back?" Natsu asked. "I don't know!" Lucy said beginning to freak out. The pair began freaking out with each other and didn't notice the mischievous little boy behind them watching.

"Mommy and daddy are so silly when they're freaked out over nothing." The kid said. The voice made them both stop and stare at the blond demon in front of them. "It's you." Natsu said glaring daggers at him. "Give me my keys back you little thief!" Lucy yelled.

"You mean these keys?" The kid held out her celestial keys and jingles them just like before. "Yes those keys!" Lucy said reaching out to grab it, but the kid hid it behind his back. "You promise that you won't be mad?" The kid said with a puppy face. "You think I'm falling for that old trick? I'm the one who invented that look!" Lucy said, but Natsu was melting over the little guys face.

"Awe but Lucy he was only playing around!" Natsu said. "I can't believe you felt for that!" Lucy said. "Of course we won't be mad at you." Natsu said completely ignoring his partner. "I'll be!" Lucy yelled. The boy smiled and gave the keys to her. "Here you go mommy. I promise not to do it again." The kids said with that same smile. Eventually Lucy gave into the kid's cuteness. "It's okay just don't do it again." She said as she petted his head.

He wrapped his arms around Lucy and Natsu's neck causing their heads to come closer. "I love you mommy and daddy." The boy said as he kissed both of their cheeks causing the pair to blush. "Yeah uh about that whole mommy and daddy thing what makes you think we're your parents?" Lucy asked. The boy looked confused at his parents. "What do you mean? It's pretty obvious isn't it?" He asked. The pair had blank faces.

"You guys had me seven years ago the year after you got married. You remember that right?" The boy asked. Natsu and Lucy blushed madly. Married? They weren't even dating! They don't think of each other that way or at least they didn't think so before. Wait if this kid was born seven years ago and they got married a year before that means that they had to have gotten married in 793! That's only two years from now. I guess a lot can happen in two years.

"What's your name kiddo?" Natsu asked. The kid rose his brow at the odd question but smiled anyway. "My name is Kasai Dragneel." Natsu gasped at his name. There's no denying it anymore. Natsu has always wanted to name his kid after a fiery name and this kid had his last name so it only made sense. Lucy smiled at the name. The more she looked at him, the more she began to believe him.

The boy resembled Natsu a lot both physically and personality wise. No wonder they decided to name him after a word that means uncontrollable fire it was too perfect! It was easy to tell he had a wild and childish personality. He had a perfect mix of Lucy and Natsu's eyes. He had Natsu's hair style, but Lucy's hair color. He had fangs and a Fairy Tail mark on the same place where Natsu's was. 

Yep that was definitely their kid alright.

"Why're you guys acting like you don't know me?" Kasai asked with a sad expression. Lucy picked him up and hugged him. "It's not necessarily because we don't know you it's because we just haven't met you yet." Lucy said trying to make sense of this. "I don't understand." Kasai said. "Come on Natsu and I will explain it on our way to the park." Lucy said signaling Natsu to follow her. They had completely forgotten everyone was staring at them this whole time in confusion.

"So does anyone know what the hell just happened?" A confused Gray asked.

***

Lucy explained to Kasai that they weren't the mommy and daddy that he knew and that they were from another time before they were a couple. He seemed to have understood and apologized to them. Now they were watching their future little boy play with some kids at the park as they sat on a bench nearby.

This whole situation was actually pretty awkward for them since they basically knew that they'd end up having sex in the future. That's all that Lucy could really think about right now, but could you blame her? 

"What're you thinking about?" Natsu asked with a slight smirk. She blushed at being caught. "Oh it was nothing." She lied and crossed her legs. Natsu didn't believe that for a second. "Liar. You know you could never lie to me." Natsu said scooting closer. Lucy began turning redder. "St-stop it Natsu." Lucy said quietly. "Why are you being nervous around me Luce? Is it because of this whole future thingy?" He asked. She nodded.

"Why you don't want a kid with me in the future?" Natsu asked with a straight face, but his eyes looked disappointed. "No it's not that I don't want to have kids with you or anything it's just shocks me that it's well...you." Lucy said emphasizing you. This didn't seem to help at all. "What do you mean it shocks you it was me? Were you expecting someone like Loke or something?" Natsu asked with a hint of jealousy. "Of course not! It's just that it's weird to think that my partner will one day become my partner for life that's all." Lucy said.

Natsu blushed at her comment and he finally understood. I guess it'd be kinda weird to find out your best friend, the one who's been beside you through thick and thin for so long, ended up being your soulmate. "Y-yeah I guess." He said scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Their conversation was interrupted when they overheard a boy screaming from the playground. They both shot up from their seats and ran to the scene in front of them. Kasai somehow managed to get himself to hang upside down from a slide. Yep definitely Natsu's son. "Mommy, daddy help!" He yelled in fear. "We're coming hang on!" Lucy said.

Natsu climbed to the top of the slide to see how the hell he got himself in this position. His shoelace accidentally got stuck to a crack in the slide causing him to hang like this. Natsu laughed at the situation as he undid the small knot. "Relax buddy you'll be out in a jiffy." He said. When he was set free, he fell directly into Lucy's arms. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's neck. 

"As always, mommy saves the day even if she's not the mommy I know!" He said. She smiled and couldn't help but hug him tighter. "Awe you're welcome sweetheart." Lucy said. "Hey I'm the one who loosened you from the slide! Shouldn't I be getting some praise?!" Natsu said. Kasai looked at him and shrugged. "I guess daddy helped too." He said. Natsu got irritated by this comment, but decided to let it go. "It's getting pretty late out huh? We should probably take you home. Do you know where you live?" Lucy asked.

Kasai nodded and pointed to his right. "Yeah I live ten minutes from here!" He said. "Lead us there captain." Lucy said as she put him on her shoulders. "Aye sir!" He replied with Happy's voice as they walked to his home. When they arrived, Natsu and Lucy were admiring the future house they'd all share. It was truly a beauty.

It was all brick on the outside with vines with flowers on them covering the brick on the outside. There was a visible small lake behind the house and the yard was completely gated by pretty tall bars. On the inside, it was pretty massive also. It was a five bedroom house with walk in closets and three stories that were completely with an attic that was able to be lived in. Basically they were living in their dream house.

"Wow." Natsu and Lucy said in unison.

"How the hell were we able to afford all this in ten years?" Lucy asked thinking of possible ways. "Honestly I have no idea, but I'm starting to understand why you moved out your apartment." Natsu said as he continued to look at the beauty around him. Kasai smiled up at the younger version of his parents.

"Well when you guys get older, daddy will become an S-class mage which pays ten times more than the average one however it keeps you busy and away for a long time." Kasai said with a small frown. Natsu smiled when he heard that news. "Hell yeah I become an S-class mage! This is the best news ever!" Natsu said thinking about all the future fights with other S-class mages especially Laxus and Erza.

"Is that why you've been wondering alone? Your version of us are out on a long mission." Lucy asked. He nodded. "They've been gone for a while lately usually Levy or Mirajane babysits me when they're gone, but sense in a way you're here I don't need them!" He said clapping his hands happily. 

"Well it's time for bed little boy. Come on I'll walk you up." Lucy said guiding him upstairs, but Kasai was resisting. "I don't wanna!" He whined making a pouty face. "But it's really late and you need rest for tomorrow." Lucy said. Kasai stood in his place refusing to listen. "Sylvia doesn't have to go to sleep this early! Why do I?!" Kasai asked. Lucy rose her brow.

"Who's Sylvia?" She asked. Kasai was confused on why she'd ask that, but then remembered they haven't met any of the kids of her friends yet. "Sylvia Fullbuster is Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia's girl." Kasai said. Both Natsu and Lucy were shocked at this news. "I can't wait to see Gray's face whenever I tell him I'm an S-class and he ends up with Juvia in the future! I can see his face now." Natsu said smirking evilly.

"Well I don't care what time Sylvia goes to bed I only care when you do." Lucy said putting her hands on her hips. "Can I at least watch some tv before I go to bed?" Kasai asked. "Ppppplllllleeeaaaasssseeeee." Kasai begged hugging his mothers knees. "Yeah let him watch tv Luce. I don't see any harm of it." Natsu said. "Natsu you're supposed to be on my side!" Lucy yelled. Natsu soon joined Kasai on the floor wrapping his arms around Lucy from behind.

"Let him watch tv a little bit. Pllllllllleeeeeeaaaasssseeeeeeee." Natsu begged. Both of them continued to plead in unison until Lucy decided she's had enough of this bullshit. "Alright alright! You can watch tv, but not too much!" Lucy gave in. Natsu and Kasai high fives and pounced on the couch. Lucy just sighed. "What am I gonna do with you two?"

***

An hour had passed and Kasai was knocked out resting his head on Natsu's chest while Natsu was about to zone out. Lucy smiled and blushed at the cute sight. She imagines this is what probably happens when future her and Natsu are home. Lucy shook Natsu to wake him up. "Hey take Kasai to his room." Lucy said. He nodded without saying a word and picked him up.

Once Natsu rested him on his bed, Lucy tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." She said before closing the door behind her. "You're really good with kids Luce." Natsu said. Lucy blushed. "Really?" She asked avoiding eye contact with him. "Yeah Kasai seems to really like you." Natsu said. "Well you're good with kids too." Lucy said. Natsu made an unsure face. 

"No really it's true! Look how easily you got along with Kasai, Romeo looks up to you, and let's not forget that day you babysat Asuka. That was so sweet when you let her believe she beat down those bandits." Lucy said smiling at the memory. Natsu blushed at the compliment. "I guess you're right." Natsu said. Natsu smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on let's find our room." Natsu said dragging him along.

Lucy blushed madly at this. "Wh-what?!" She yelled. "Well if we're married we need to sleep in the same room right?" Natsu said as if it weren't the most obvious thing. Lucy blushed harder. "We're not married yet!" She said. "Stop getting all flustered. You're acting like we haven't slept in the same bed before." Natsu said. "That's because you always sneak in while I'm sleeping!" Lucy said annoyed.

Natsu found the masters room and barged in. He smiled at the huge bed in front of him. "Wow that bed could fit at least six people!" Natsu said. He ran up and pounced on the bed making squeaky noises from the springs under it. Natsu patted the spot beside him with a smirk on his face. "Come on Luce, you know you wanna sit on it." He said. "Sh-shut up." She said. Lucy blushed and walked up to the mattress.

"It's really comfortable actually. I wonder where the hell we found this beauty!" Lucy said as she rested her back on the mattress. When Lucy looked over at Natsu, she blushed furiously at the sight. He managed to strip down to his underwear while she wasn't looking. His quick stripping method must've been taught from Gray. 

"When did you strip?!" Lucy asked. Natsu completely ignored her question and turned off the light in the room. "Good night Luce." He said and cuddled against her body as if it were the most natural thing. Lucy was thinking of resisting until she saw how calm he looked when he slept. He had a small smile painted on his face as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. He was actually kind of cute. She blushed.

"Good night Natsu." She said as she placed a kiss on his forehead before drifting off into slumber.

***

Natsu was resting peacefully until he heard the sound of the front door opening. He shot up from his spot on Lucy's bosom (which he accidentally rolled onto while he was sleeping) and creeped down the stairs. He watched the door as it opened slowly. He was ready to strike the person that would dare intrude on his family. 

"Kasai we're home!" A familiar female voice yelled. Natsu gasped when he saw who stood at the door. It was future Natsu and Lucy! Oh shit. Future Natsu looked at his own face for a second trying to see if he was real. "What're you staring at ho-" Future Lucy gasped and dropped the basket that was in her hands when she caught her husbands sight. "Wh-what the hell?!" Future Lucy yelled.

"So you see him too?" Future Natsu said. "Of course I do! The real question is how is this even possible?" Future Lucy asked. "Uh it's a long story." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Soon after, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Lucy said as she rubbed her eyes. The couple gasped at the sight of younger Lucy in shock. When Lucy's vision returned clearly, she gasped too. "What the hell is going on here?!" Future Natsu asked. "Are there more of you?!" Future Lucy asked. "No just us." Natsu said. "Okay someone better start explaining now before I lose my shit!" Future Lucy said.

"You might wanna sit down for this." Lucy said as they all sat on the couch.

***

After Natsu and Lucy explained what happened with the portal and all, Future Lucy and Natsu finally understood. "So how do you plan on going back because you obviously can't stay here long." Future Lucy asked. Natsu and Lucy made poker faces. "I actually have no idea how we're gonna get back." Lucy said resting her hands on her head. "Maybe Levy knows a spell that could put you guys back!" Future Natsu said. The other three liked the sound of that. 

"Wow I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner!" Lucy said. "Yeah let's hurry up and get back!" Natsu said. "Alright we'll head out to the guild as soon as we put our stuff back." Future Lucy said. The sound of smaller footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Kasai was standing at end of stairs smiling at the sight in front of them. "Mommy Daddy you're back!" He said running into their arms on the couch.

Future Natsu and Lucy smiled and hugged their boy tight. "Hey kiddo how have you been?" Future Natsu asked as he ruffled through Kasai's hair. "Hey sweety pie! Mommy and daddy have missed you!" Future Lucy said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Present day Natsu and Lucy smiled at the sight in front them. "Younger version of you two have been taking care of me while you were gone." Kasai said pointing at the other versions of them.

"Is that so?" Future Lucy said. Kasai nodded happily. "Yeah isn't it cool? Now I have two sets of parents!" He said giggling. "Well not for long kiddo." Future Natsu said. "Yeah I wouldn't get your hopes up." Future Lucy said. Kasai frowned. "Why not?" He asked pouting. "Because they have to go back in time before something bad might happen to the time line." Future Lucy said. "Do they have to?" Kasai asked. "Well if they don't go back then you won't be born." Future Natsu explained. Kasai frowned and sighed.

"Fine I guess you guys have to go back." Kasai said in defeat. Present day Lucy smiled at the little boy. "Don't frown Kasai, you still have your parents now so there's no need to be upset okay?" Lucy said ruffling his hair. Kasai nodded. "Yeah we promise we'll meet again." Present day Natsu said patting his back.

"Alright let's head to the guild!" Future Natsu said. 

***

The guild members who were there early were shocked at the view in front of them. There was a older and younger version of Natsu and Lucy standing at the door with little Kasai in the front of them. "What the hell?!" Future Gray said. "Oooo daddy has to put a dollar in the swear jar again!" A little black haired girl that was a perfect mix of Juvia and Gray said. She must be Sylvia Lucy thought. "Where's Levy?" Future Lucy asked ignoring all the stares.

"Over here." Levy said sitting in the corner she's usually at. "We need to send younger us ten years back in time stat!" Future Lucy said. "Okay okay chill! Lucky for you guys I've done this spell before multiple times." Levy said opening her spell book to the page. "Ready?" Levy asked the younger version of Natsu and Lucy. "Just a second." Future Natsu said. He pulled present day Natsu away for a second.

"I know this doesn't seem relevant now, but remember this. Lucy's favorite flowers are lilies not roses she's horribly allergic to them okay? And never talk about her weight!" Future Natsu whispered to his younger self. Natsu rose a brow. "Uh okay?" He said. "Good now that that's out of the way, Levy take them back!" Future Natsu said. Levy cracked her knuckles and cleared her throat.

She began speaking in a different language and a bunch of clocks began spinning around present day Natsu and Lucy. The magic began to lift them up into the air. "Oh what the hell is happening?" Natsu asked. "I'm not sure!" Lucy said. Before they could get an answer, they were sent through a similar portal to the one that got them in this mess. They began screaming as they were falling through the magical portal holding on to each other for dear life.

They popped or of the ground and landed near a tree in a forest. "Ow that hurt!" Natsu said rubbing his head. "Why can't that portal gently land us on ground?" Lucy asked rubbing her ass. "Where are we?" Natsu asked observing his surroundings. Lucy looked around the forest and smiled when she realized where they were. "We're back where we started!" Lucy said happily. "I wonder how long we've been gone." Lucy said. 

"LUSSSSHHHIII, NATSSSUUUUU!!!" A wailing cry came forward. A crying Happy came soaring towards the couple with a smile on his face. "Hey there Happy! How've you been?" Natsu asked. Happy pounded into Natsu's chest balling his eyes out. "I've missed you so much! I had to sit there with that weird guy talking about parfum! It was awful!" Happy said grimacing at the memory. Natsu laughed.

"Oh come on it couldn't be that bad. We weren't even gone that long." Natsu said. "You were gone for two days! I stayed here in the forest just in case you came back here. I thought you'd never come back!" Happy said. "Wow two days? It didn't seem that long." Lucy said. 

"It seems you found your friends again Men!" Ichiya said as he came out of the bushes. "Where the hell did you come from?!" The trio said in unison. 

***

The gang returned to Magnolia relieved to be back home. "So you're telling me that you two had a kid in the future?" Happy said smirking at the two. Lucy blushed while Natsu smiled proudly. "Yep!" Natsu responded. "You liiiiikkkkeeeee each other." Happy teased. Lucy blushed madly. "Shut up you damned cat!" Lucy yelled. "What? It's true Luce." Natsu said bluntly. Lucy was thrown off by his comment. "Ex-excuse me?" Lucy said. "I said it's true." Natsu repeated.

"Isn't it obvious? We're meant to be! It was fate that we met at Hargeon. I mean come on I even broke that love spell that Bora put on you!" Natsu said. Lucy was speechless at his words. "You really mean it?" Lucy asked. "Of course I do you weirdo!" Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Lucy smiled at him.

"Now come on let's go to the guild so I can brag about being an S-class mage in the future to Gray! He's gonna be so jealous!" Natsu said thinking about an irritated Gray. Lucy giggled at her future husband. She couldn't believe that all this time that she's been looking for the perfect guy, he's been standing there by her side the entire time. Natsu for once was right.

It was indeed fate that they met each other, and she couldn't have asked for a better father of her future child.


End file.
